Witches
by kokonoseharuka
Summary: INCLUDES DANGANRONPA! The story of Enoshima Junko and Azami as Magical Girls, before their becoming witches and creating the Daze/Kibougamine. T for Violence
1. C1- Beginnings

CHAPTER ONE- BEGINNINGS

The girls sat in the room, drinking from small cups. Charlotte bounced around gladly on the table, occasionally scooping up odd slices of cake. The girls all laughed together.

"Where would we be without each other?" She asked.

"I don't want to think about it!" said Madoka. It was true- they were so much happier together.

"We should just be happy we're together now." Said Homura with a smile.

"Homura's right. We're here now, and we always will be."

Every word brought a smile to Madoka's lips- they were together, and they'd never need to separate. Is what they thought… they had no idea that awaiting them in future was Hope, Despair, and so much worse...

The new girl walked in. Her hair was blonde and intensely styled in a way all the others thought impossible. Two little hair clips with adorable cartoon faces adorned the sides, and she seemed nervous when she spoke.  
"Hello, my name is Enoshima Junko." She said.  
"Hello Enoshima! I'm Kaname Madoka, call me Madoka. This is Mami, Sayaka, and Homura. What are you doing?"  
"I heard you were magical girls as well..." Madoka closed the door.  
"I'm glad you found us when you did. We're trying to round up all the magical girls- less chance of them going rogue." her tone was suddenly serious.  
"Has this ever happened before?" She tried to think back to Kyouko, but couldn't- it was still too real for her.  
"Yes, once. It was... a friend of ours." said Sayaka, her head down, voice grave.  
"I'm glad I came..." said Enoshima worriedly. Madoka smiled at her again.  
"Well, you did, and that's all that matters, isn't it?" Enoshima smiled, and nodded.

The next day, another came to the door- she had long black hair, with red ribbons. Her pale white skin was accented by the black and red that covered her body. She nervously knocked.  
"Hello? Are you... the magical girls?" Madoka opened the door, and smiled at her.  
"Come in!" She beamed. "Now. What's your name?"  
"A...Azami. I heard that you..."  
"Yes. We are the magical girls." She introduced them all again.  
"And what do we do here?"  
"We exist to fight witches. Eventually, we become them." It was a truth they had all come to accept lately. After more talk, they settled in. The first witch hunt came quickly, almost without warning. They all geared up, and chose their weapons. Enoshima had a long bladed sword, whilst Azami had a round blade to throw. They had trained briefly, but only enough for basic combat.  
"Is everyone ready?" Asked Mami.  
"Ready!" Shouted Enoshima, a little loudly.  
"Then let's go!" They did not take long until they had entered the witch's labyrinth. It was a long mess of twisted corridors, with men's faces plastered on the walls. Enoshima looked about to wretch.  
"Hey, don't worry. This is just a labyrinth, all the witches have them. We'll make it through, together." Said Homura, smiling. She didn't doubt it. Madoka looked through the nearby open door, and signalled a three with her hands- it was a level three witch, meaning a basic V formation. They moved in, and Mami moved to the front. The others assembled in V formation behind her. "Attack on three, ready? Three, two, ONE!" They all fired their weapons in perfect unison, those with melee weapons charging forwards. As the attacks all struck, the witch began to howl like a wolf at the moon. It dissipated, leaving only ashes. The labyrinth collapsed around them. The first witch ahd been easy, but they all knew it would be them one day. But they did not care- United, they would fight until death.


	2. Chapter 2- Kyubey Arrives

"So, what's the story with these witches?" Asked Enoshima. "We don't know anything about them."

"All magical girls become witches eventually, after they use a certain amount of energy. You all have soul gems, right?" The two new girls pulled out the jewels from their pockets.

"These are your soul gems. These contain your life and consciousness. Your body is merely an empty husk without it. Keep it close. When you use up enough energy, the soul gem becomes something we call a grief seed. The seed turns you into a witch, and then the hunt turns to you." Said Madoka, solemnly.

"So, we just wait to die?"

"Essentially."

"What's the point of becoming one then?" A small cat like thing with pointed ears came and crawled on Mami's shoulder.

"Perhaps I can help with that?" Said the creature.

"Kyubey?" gasped Enoshima, and Azami, simultaneously.

"Yes, it is I. Your friend Madoka seemed to appreciate it when I just came out and started speaking honestly, so I will. The Universe is dying. We, the Incubators, are its stewards. Were anything to happen of universe threatening proportions, we would stop it. We need the energy released by the transformation and continued use of a soul gem. It keeps the Universe alive. If anything, you should be happy- your insignificant beings are being used to help the Universe as a whole. Be proud!" The girls were stunned into silence. Azami slowly looked up.

"I understand. You use us to help the Universe. That's… it makes sense."

"How can you agree with that! The one thing we need to know is that hope always wins. NEVER give in to despair! If you give in to despair, you have lost. Have Hope, do not give up, and don't accept some pre-determined fate! We are independent humans, and Hope will always triumph." Yelled Enoshima, loudly.


End file.
